


I belong to you

by DarkSun



Series: I belong to you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, First Kiss, Jealous Sam, M/M, Past Cassie/Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, a little hurt/comfort, alternative ending, prompt "Whisper", set after s1e13 "Route 666"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/pseuds/DarkSun
Summary: Dean finally comes to terms with what he feels





	I belong to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayvibes/gifts), [Tanyk (BenLMoore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenLMoore/gifts).



> You were all so encouraging and supportive, so I decided to wrote that from Dean's POV as well as I was asked to do so. 
> 
> Still not betaed, all mistakes are mine and I apologize. 
> 
> Thank you Dayvibes for your prompt! I hope this is what you want. ♥️  
> And thank you Tanyk (BenLMoore) for your encouragement and support. I'm not so insecure anymore about me being not a native speaker. ♥️
> 
> The characters don't belong to me and this is just for fun.

As he woke up this morning, he knew.  
He just knew that this is not where he wanted to be.  
Not now, not ever. And not with her.  
He carefully untangled Cassie from where she was sleeping on him and picked up his clothes to get dressed in the bathroom.  
He thought of leaving her a note, but decided that it was better to just go. 

On his way back to the motel where they were staying, he wondered what Sam would say if he told him, that he finally had come to terms with this. With them.  
They never really had talked about the tension between them, the feelings, that Dean thought were mutual, but wasn't sure about.  
Well, he probably would find out sooner than later, because Sam was at the front door, pacing back and forth between the door and the parking lot, a nervous wreck if his body language was anything to go by.  
Dean saw Sam's face went blanc the moment he heard the engine of the Impala and sighed heavily.  
'That will be fun', he thought. 

After he got out of the car, he followed Sam in their room, but before he could say anything, or could close the door, Sam turned around and yelled at him: " Where were you? You didn't call, you not even bothered to send a fucking text! I was worried!"  
"Sam..." Dean held up his hands in an apologetic gesture, "...I know I should've called, but..." he shrugged his shoulders helplessly and hoped he didn't have to say more.  
Sam stared at him, still angry, still...hurt? Than he nodded, and yes, he definitely looked hurt.  
"So, you slept with her? That's why you didn't call me?"  
Dean was silent at this, just looked at Sam. What should he say also.  
Sam turned his back to him, his shoulders sagged "Of course you did." he whispered to himself, but Dean heard him nevertheless.  
Sam straightened and said with a fake grin on his face "Well, hope you had fun, but now let's hit the road. I want to leave right the fucking now!"  
And he grabbed his duffel bag, opened the door and froze. Just froze.  
Right in front of him, fist still in the air in an attempt to knock the door, stood the subject of his anger and jealousy. Cassie.  
She smiled at him, a little bit sheepish, and asked quietly: "Hi Sam, is Dean...can I talk to Dean for a moment?"  
Sam shot a hot, furious glance at his brother and snapped "'course you can!" Than he was out, slamming the door behind him. 

Cassie looked stunned at this outburst, but turned to Dean then, she still needed to talk to him.  
Dean cringed inwardly at her hopeful smile and her eyes so full of love and dedication.  
"Cassie, I'm sorry, but I..."  
"Dean, lemme talk first?" she smiled. So he nodded weakly.  
"Look, it's ok that you left this morning, really. I'm not here because of that. Or maybe I am, yes, but not because I'm angry at you or something, I just... God. I'm sorry. I'm rambling." she laughed a nervous laugh, "Ok, I just say it, yeah? I...Dean, please stay. Don't go. Not now, when this...thing between us just has started, and I..."  
"Cassie. Stop." Dean interrupted.  
She looked questioningly at him and he took a deep breath, "Cassie, I really am sorry. I can't stay. We still have to find Dad and i can't let Sammy do this alone, so..."  
She took a step closer, cupped his cheek with her hand and begged "Dean, Sam is an adult. Of course he can look for your father alone and he can call you, if he finds him. You don't have to go with him, you and I, we deserve this chance. And this time, I'll make it right. Ok? Just stay, please."  
He took her hand between his and moved a step backwards. Away from her. He saw her frown, but ignored it as he answered "You don't understand, Cassie. I know Sam is capable of doing this on his own, but I don't want him to. I don't want him to go alone. I don't want to stay. And..." he breathed slowly in and out, "...and I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry."  
Cassie stared at him, disbelievingly and hurt she said "I thought you loved me..."  
Dean sighed. "I know. I thought I did, too. When we met first, I was a wreck. Heartbroken and lost and on the lowest point of my life. You picked me up and set me back together. But you couldn't believe me, when I opened up to you and called me nuts. Back then it hurt. But it doesn't matter now, Cassie. If you believe me or not, if you love me or not. It doesn't matter to me. I know now where I want to be. And with whom. And I'm sorry. It's not you. It never was."  
He know how cold hearted that sounded, but it's better for her to hate him than to still hope that he would change his mind.  
This was where the yelling began. She screamed, she cried, she threw a shoe at him and cried even more.  
After her breakdown he moved closer, hugged her very carefully and kissed her forehead for a goodbye as he whispered: "Do not fall in love with me, Cassie.  
I will never be yours. My heart... it belongs to someone else.  
Loving me will destroy you in the most hurtful way possible. It will mess up your life until there's nothing you can go back to. And when I leave, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people. Tell me, why would you want that?"  
She looked at him, her eyes full of tears and asked: "Was there a time back then...I mean... did I even had a chance with you? Or was your heart always with HIM."  
He just looked at her, feeling sorry that he had to hurt her. He saw the bitterness in her face and than she shoved him out of her way and left the room.

Dean sighed. He hated scenes like this.  
Outside Sam was waiting and Cassie stood a few feet away also as if she was still waiting for...for what. He didn't know.  
So he nodded a last goodbye to her and turned around to walk to Sam.  
Sam was furious. And hurt.  
It was so obvious now that he knows what he was looking for, and he smiled at that.  
"Jealous much, baby boy?" Dean asked.  
" m' not jealous!" Sam snapped and waved at Cassie "What did she want! Did she want another round? Or what was that supposed to be? Jesus Dean, she's still staring at you!" Sam's anger came off in waves and Dean turned around to see, that Cassie in fact still was staring at them. He watched her for a moment and thought 'well, guess both of them need to know to whom I belong' and at that he blocked her view on Sam, cupped his face with his hands and heard a soft surprised gasp, before his lips graced his brother's for the first time.  
It was a soft kiss.  
He caressed Sam's lips and breathed him in.  
Sam went absolutely still for a moment, before he sneaked his arms around Dean's waist and just held on. His mouth opened under Dean's and Dean slipped his tongue inside, licked softly at the roof of Sam's mouth and stroked his tongue before he let go. He whispered against Sam's still open lips "I'm sorry that it took me so long, Sammy. But now you have me. If you still want me. I belong to you. I always have."  
And at that Sam smiled his brightest smile at him, his eyes wet and shining with love.  
"Of course I want you! Jerk!"  
Dean laughed out loud "Bitch! Get in the damn car, Sammy. We are leaving."  
Cassie completely forgotten.


End file.
